una Carnivora para un carnivoro
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Tsunahime esta preocupada de que su hermana menor no tenga amigos asi que la inscribe en namichuu para que encuentre amigos. Lo que jamas imagino seria que su hermana encontraria mas que una amistad con el prefecto demoniaco. Au 1827. A final de cuentas los carnivoros deben estar juntos


Bueno aqui les traigo una historia 1827 corta que espero que les guste:

Tsuna suspiro por tercera vez mirando a su hermana leer un libro en la parte mas apartada de la cafetería. Realmente pensó que un cambio de aires le ayudaría a su hermana a hacer amigos, pero simplemente ella no parecía interesado en eso, de hecho no parecía interesada en nada que no tuviera letras encima, ser la hermana mayor a veces era difícil.

-Lamento la demora – Escucho decir junto a ella sobresaltándose. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos café y cabellera dorada que le hicieron sonrojar

-H-Hola – saludo un tanto nerviosa por la presencia de su "cita" – Y tranquilo casi no note tu ausencia

-Auch – Bromeo tocando su corazón

-¡no me referia a eso! ¡es decir, yo bueno, pues ¡ -Comenzo a desvariar y el rubio rio ligeramente

-Esta bien, solo estaba bromeando – Le dio una sonrisa Cavallone que la sonrojo aun mas - ¿y que retenia tu atención?

-Mi hermana – La apunto con la mirada suspirando, y el rubio volteo, logrando ver a una version mas joven de su novia, solo que ella tenia el cabello mas largo, y de alguna manera parecía, mas seria y algo cerrada… La chica tenia un libro en sus manos y audífonos puestos, como diciendo no me interesa lo que pase a mi alrededor, a lo único que parecía tomarle atención era al café frente a ella

-No veo que tenga problemas…

-No, no los tiene, ella es el problema – intento explicar y el rubio levanto una ceja – Ella es demasiado cerrada, con decirte que cuando nos mudamos simplemente lo acepto de manera natural e hizo sus maletas para subirse al auto sin mirar atrás, como si no le importara nadie, y aunque sabia que no tenia muchos amigos, aun asi pensé que al menos se despediría de alguien, pero ella solo me miro como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza cuando le pregunte si no tenia a alguien de quien despedirse

-Wow suena algo difícil, ¿acaso tiene problemas para hacer amigos?

\- No, no es eso – Volvio a suspirar – Desde que eramos niñas Mama y Papa tenían trabajo y yo tenia horarios distintos, por lo que la mayoría del tiempo Tsu se la pasaba sola en la casa, y creo que con el tiempo simplemente se acostumbro a estar sola al punto de que encuentra molesta la compañía de otros

-¿Has pensado hablar con ella? ¿o decirle a tus padres para que te ayuden?

-Ella dice que no le ve el punto a hacerse amiga de gente ruidosa y molesta y ella es muy buena actriz…

-¿Actriz?

-Sip, en la escuela siempre actua como otra persona, siempre es amable con todo el mundo y los profesores la adoran, por lo que cada vez que intento pedir ayuda de alguien dicen que exagero y ella tan solo es un poco "reservada", pero no exagero, desde que tengo memoria jamas ha llevado a algún amigo a la casa o ido a la de alguien si no fuera estrictamente necesario

-Creo que tengo idea – Sonrio el rubio y la castaña enarco la ceja

-¿Una idea? – Hablo confundida

-Si, de hecho actualmente tengo un amigo, que tiene un hermano muy parecido a la tuya, solo que en su caso es algo un poco mas "extremo" –Hizo comillas con los dedos – Pero el punto es que si ambos tienen ideas parecidas, quizás puedan llegar a ser amigos, dime ¿Ya la has inscrito en alguna escuela?

-No, Tsu me dijo que lo hiciera ayer, pero se me olvido – Susurro, no quería tener que ser regañada por su hermana menor… de nuevo

-Muy bien, yo te acompaño a inscribirla, y si todo sale bien tu hermana tendrá un amigo para final de mes

-¿En serio? –Sus ojos brillaban pensado que ya no encontraría a su hermana sola en casa cuando volviera de la universidad

-Tienes mi palabra – Sonrio tomando su mano

Estaba molesta, le había dicho explícitamente a su hermana en que escuela quería inscribirse, pero no ella va por su cuenta y la inscribe en una escuela de la que jamás oyó ¿Nanimori-chuu? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? No sabia, pero sonaba molesto… Con una fingida tranquilidad entro al recinto escolar y fue a la oficina del director para que le entregaran su horario y sala. Toco la puerta con respeto y espero una respuesta del otro lado, al esperar por unos segundos vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises salir por la puerta con lo que parecían ¿tonfas? En los brazos, no quería saber, mientras menos supiera, mejor. Una vez entro, el director se ofrecio a escoltarla pero declino su oferta, no deseaba llamar la atención. Al llegar al salón se dio cuenta de que el profesor ya había llegado y la estaba esperando

-Por favor señorita presentese con sus nuevos compañeros – Pidio el profesor que parecía alguien amable

-Por supuesto –Sonrio con falsa amabilidad que solia encantar a todo el mundo – Es un gusto poder estar con ustedes, mi nombre es Tsunange Vongola, pero pueden llamarme Ange o como gusten – Hizo una leve reverencia -Espero que nos llevemos bien – Varias miradas curiosas se posaron en ella, pero no le intereso

-Muchas gracias por la presentación, puedes sentarte en el fondo junto a la ventana – Le indico y ella hizo una leve reverencia mostrando respeto que le agrado al profesor. Si quería poder hacer lo que quería, primero debía ganarse la simpatía de los profesores por mas molesto que esto le pareciera…

Durante su primera semana, logro adaptarse bien a su nueva escuela. Conocio a los profesores y a los alumnos y logro ganárselos en tiempo record, justo como quería. No era demasiado popular, pero tampoco le eran indiferente, ella era simplemente la chica inteligente y amable del fondo, con las que podían discutir de las tareas o de algún otro tema, pero nada mas, solo era una compañera mas. No fue hasta su segunda semana, un dia martes en el que se topo con el "demonio de Nanimori", a quien por cierto había estado evitando…

Estaba en la primera hora de clases del dia y ya que quería tirarse por la ventana. El profesor les había dado una guía para resolver y les dio toda la clase para hacerla, por supuesto ella la termino en 15 minutos, si sus compañeros pasaran mas tiempo estudiando y menos tiempo vagando por las calles de una ciudad aburrida, quizás tan bien podrían terminarla pronto y no perdería toda la clase haciendo nada… Suspiro con resignación y decidio que era hora de hacer uso de la buena publicidad que se había hecho

-Disculpe sensei – Le llamo con voz tranquila – Ya termine mi tarea – le entrego el papel bajo la mirada asombrada del profesor

-Wow como era de esperarse de Vongola-san

-Me halaga, todo es debido a las magistrales clases de Sensei – Le subio el orgullo con una sonrisa forzada pero creible – Me estaba preguntando si quizás podría darme permiso de ir a buscar un libro a la biblioteca, para distraerme un rato mientras mis compañeros terminan

-No lo se…

-Y por supuesto si podía recomendarme un libro en especial, estoy segura que sensei tiene un increíble gusto literario

-Oh claro, déjame hablarte del ultimo libro que lei…- Luego de una conversación que le parecio eterna, finalmente pudo ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, de mala gana tomo el libro que le había recomendado el aburrido de su profesor, para luego buscar un libro que de hecho le gustara

-Herbívora ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le llamo la atención la persona mas temida de la escuela y se sintió un tanto nerviosa

-Vine por un libro –Se mantuvo firme recordando los veranos con su tío y primo – Y por si te lo preguntabas pedi permiso antes de salir

-mhmmm- No parecía mentir, y tampoco parecía nerviosa o temerosa del, aquello le gusto - ¿Por qué te dio permiso?

-Porque termine una guía antes que mis molestos compañeros – Por un segundo se tapo la boca pensando que había hablado de mas, pero simplemente sintió confianza con el mayor

-¿Molestos? – alzo la ceja interesado

-Ruidosos, irritantes, estúpidos, tontos, débiles, falsos, vacios, por decir lo menos – Dijo todo lo que pensaba de los demás por primera vez desde que había entrado a la escuela

-Odias el hacinamiento – Afirmo

-Bastante de hecho, pero no es como si pueda hacer mucho al respecto- se bajo de hombros

-Puedes morderlos hasta la muerte

-Golpearlo es contraproducente ¿Nunca te enseñaron la expresión se atrapan mas moscas con miel que con veneno? – Le miro confundido y suspiro – Por ejemplo si algún dia llegara a necesitar algo de ellos, al ser amable, ellos de seguro accederían rápidamente, como ahora, el profesor me dejo salir aun cuando no debería porque fui amable con el – El carnívoro lo medito un poco y asintió con la cabeza, manipulación… eso si era interesante, esta chica no era como los demás herbívoros, pero tampoco era una carnívora, era mas bien una omnívora… Por su parte la castaña miro por sobre la cabeza del azabache viendo el reloj de la biblioteca, notando que se le hacia tarde – Ahora si me disculpas debo volver a mi salón, si quiero seguir haciendo lo que deseo, debo mantener la confianza de las personas que me son útiles y eso significa mantener los horarios – Hizo una leve reverencia y comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la salida

-Tu nombre – Ordeno sujetándola del brazo sin ejercer mucha presión cuando paso junto a el

-Tsunange Vongola - ¿Qué tan malo podría ser darle su nombre al carnívoro?

Lo que quedo de dia paso tranquilo y Tsu pensó que su encuentro con el carnívoro había sido cosa de una sola vez y ya no le volviera a ver de nuevo, pero que equivocada estaba… Al dia siguiente cuando en la primera clase del dia se pidió por su presencia en la sala del comité disciplinario, y sus compañeros le miraron con pena – incluyendo a su profesor- supo que había cometido un error al darle su nombre… hay iba su bajo perfil… Mierda

Con algo de molestia toco la puerta y espero hasta que se le concediera el permiso de entrar, aunque encontraba un tanto de mal gusto que le hiciera esperar luego de haber hecho tanto escandalo llamándola por los parlantes logrando que todo el mundo lo escuchara. Al escuchar un pase del otro lado entro observando el lugar, simple pero bonito, al menos los carnívoros tenían buen gusto. En el escritorio se encontraba el carnívoro de ayer y a su derecha un chico alto con peinado de Elvis… No iba preguntar eso, mientras menos supiera mejor.

-Buenos días – Saludo con cortesía y el mayor fue el único en responder su saludo - ¿Puedo preguntar porque fui llamada?

-El presidente aquí presente, ha decidido que-

-Lo lamento, pero le estaba preguntando a el – Apunto al azabache sentado y este elevo la ceja – Si tienes el coraje de hacer tal revuelo para traerme aquí, por lo menos dime las cosas de forma clara con tus propias palabras – De seguro su tio estaría mas que orgulloso por la manera en que le hablo al canirvoro y se felicito mentalmente, recordando llamar a su tio luego

-Quiero que seas mi secretaria

-¿y que gano a cambio?

-Puedes evitar el hacinamiento de las clases aquí en el salón del comité disciplinario ejerciendo tu puesto y no tendras que volver a preocuparte de los molestos herbívoros

-¿Cuál seria mi trabajo?

-Nada peligroso –Hablo esta vez el de peinado extraño – Solo hacer algo de papeleo, y hacer algunos recados para el presidente, a medida que te vayas ajustando podemos darte mas responsabilidades y tareas – Por un segundo la castaña medito sus opciones ¿Meterse en terreno desconocido con el carnívoro o seguir con la manada molesta de herbívoros en prados conocidos?

-Acepto – sonrio acercándose al escritorio – Sera un gusto trabajar con usted presidente – Estrecho su mano mirándole directo a los ojos sin dudar, esto se pondría interesante

Los días fueron pasando rápidamente y antes de siquiera darse cuenta Tsu ya tenia una rutina diaria. Por la mañana antes de ir a la escuela preparaba su almuerzo y el de Hibari-san, junto con algunos dulces para el resto del comité – El pasar tanto tiempo sola en casa era aburrido y los programas de cocina siempre eran una buena opción, y ahora gracias a sus dotes culinarios se había ganado a todos sus compañeros en el comité-, luego caminaba hasta la escuela, sabiendo que siempre uno o dos miembros del comité la seguían en las sombras, por seguridad ya que el comité se había ganado algunos enemigos con el tiempo y nadie estaba dispuesto a poner la seguridad de la castaña en riesgo. Al llegar a la escuela iba directo a la sala del comité y lo abria con la llave dada por Tetsuya-kun, y preparaba todo para la llegada de Hibari-san luego de sus patrullas matutinas, incluyendo el café del prefecto, el Te era siempre después de almuerzo para la digestión. Luego de tener todo listo se permitia descansar un rato leyendo un libro – Que los otros miembros del comité le traían de la biblioteca o conseguían de otras partes para ella- o se permitia una pequeña siesta, hasta que el prefecto llegaba y hacia lo que el le pedia, que por lo general era pedir alguno que otro papel a algún profesor, o miembro del alumnado, y por lo general en eso se iba su mañana siempre en un comodo silencio con el mayor, a final de cuentas ninguno de los dos era una persona de muchas palabras, razón por la que la morena asumia que se llevaban tan bien. A la hora del almuerzo usualmente comia con el prefecto en el tejado o en su oficina si es que había mucho trabajo acumulado y ambos se permitían una pequeña siesta, hasta que era hora de volver al trabajo. Al finalizar el dia, ella recogia todos los reportes de los miembros del comité, dándoles dulces por su buen trabajo como recompensa, pasando también con un botiquín por si alguno tenia alguna herida – Desde que uno de ellos había vuelto con serias heridas por pelearse con un estudiante de Kokuyo, siempre cargaba un botiquín con ella-, para luego arreglar sus cosas dejando todo listo para el dia siguiente, para luego ser acompañada por el presidente a su casa a quien le quedaba de camino a sus patrullas de la tarde, en resumen sus días eran mas soportables, y muchos mejores que antes, quizás conocer al carnívoro no había sido algo tan malo.

Últimamente las disputas con Kokuyo se habían vuelto mas seguidas y graves por lo que ahora el vicepresidente era quien escoltaba a la morena a una distancia menor que la anterior pero mas segura. Estaban a unos metros de la escuela cuando fueron emboscados por algunos chicos con el uniforme de Kokuyo, por supuesto Kusakabe Salio de inmediato protegiendo a la castaña, y Ange retrocedio sin saber muy bien que hacer, hasta que sintió como alguien cubria su boca con un paño logrando que perdiera sus fuerzas, "Kufufu" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Hibari había sido alertado que unos de sus subordinados había sido herido de gravedad y se encontraba en el hospital, por lo que fue con rapidez, para enterarse lo mas rápido posible de quien se había metido con sus herbívoros. Al llegar, de inmediato se le dio permiso para entrar y miro a todos lados en la habitación buscando una cabellera castaña, por lo general la omnívora seria la primera en ir cuando uno de los suyos era herido, pero ahora no estaba, y no la había visto en toda la mañana, algo estaba muy mal. Con algo de ansiedad llego a la cama donde se encontraba su segundo al mando, notando las heridas que este tenia, y como apenas se mantenía consiente, salvajes… paso por su cabeza

-Kyoya-san…-Mumuro apenas audible – Los bastardos de Kokuyo, ellos…-Respiro con dificultad – Se la llevaron – Hibari abrió los ojos con sorpresa cerrando los puños con fuerza, ya nada mas necesitaba ser dicho, esto era la guerra.

Una vez salio del hospital se dirigio con rapidez a Kokuyoland, la base enemiga, que era custodiada por varios estudiantes, con facilidad se deshizo de ellos para llegar donde se encontraba su líder y asumía también donde se encontraba su Ange. Pateo una puerta llegando a alguna clase de anfiteatro en el cual habían unas cortinas viejas y un sofá junto a otras cosas. Analizo con la mirada la habitación, hasta que sintió una presencia proveniente del escenario y se puso en guardia

-Kufufu si fuera tu Prefecto-san guardaría esas Tonfas tuyas – Se encontró con la mirada heterocromatica mirada del líder de los delicuentes de Kokuyo, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención – A menos claro que le suceda algo a la conejita aquí presente – Detrás del estaban dos chicos, uno con cabello rubio y otro con lentes de mirada apática sosteniendo a una inconsciente castaña, maniatada

-Herbívoro piña - Gruño pensado sus opciones y sujetando con mas fuerzo sus tonfas, ese desgraciado estaba usando como escudo a Ange

-Vamos Prefecto-san, seria una lastima dañar un rostro tan hermoso – Se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, para luego con una mano sujetar su cuello con fuerza logrando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor

-Sueltala – Ordeno cerrando con fuerza su boca

-Kufufu eso solo depende de ti – Hibari suspiro y boto sus tonfas al suelo – Por favor patéalas en mi dirección – Hizo de mala gana lo pedido por el chico piña y se bajo de brazos – Muy bien ahora podemos comenzar con la diversión~

Ange se sentía pesada, por alguna razón tenia mucho sueño, y su cabeza dolia un poco, pero un gruñido de dolor la hizo despertar. Con pesadez abrió sus ojos sin lograr reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, por lo que podía notar era sostenida por alguien que no conocía, y frente a ella había tres personas, una de ella golpeaba a la que se encontraba siendo sujetada por la otra, agudizo la vista y reconocio a Hibari-san como el que estaba siendo golpeado, y por alguna razón sintió la sangre hervirle, aquí iban a correr sangre y lagrimas, pero mas que nada sangre… Mukuro golpeaba con una sonrisa al temido prefecto de Nanimori, el único que dificultaba sus planes de expansión, por lo general accedería a una pelea justa, pero al enterarse de la pequeña "princesa" del comité disciplinario, no había podido resistirse a una buena extorsion, además de esta manera se aseguraba de mantener su integridad física intacta

-Debo adimitir que entiendo por que la protegen – Le dijo al prefecto que ya estaba bastante herido y su labio sangraba al igual que su nariz – Ella es bastante hermosa, la chica mas linda que haya visto de hecho, cuando termine contigo quizás ella y yo podamos divertirnos un rato – Vio como los ojos del azabache ardían en rabia y lo golpeo en el estomago –Me muero de ganas por probar esa deliciosa piel suya –Susurro en su oído lamiendo sus labios

-Cerdo – Escucharon decir detrás de ellos y de repente el cuerpo del chico con gafas fue lanzado cerca de ellos. Al mirar detrás de ellos vieron a la morena que se quitaba las sogas de las manos

-Oya oya parece que conejito-chan despertó – Hablo algo nervioso Mukuro, Chikusa era de sus seguidores mas fuertes, y la cara de la morena no prometia nada bueno. Con tranquilidad la castaña camino hacia su maleta que se encontraba en el piso y saco de ella lo que parecía ser una pistola de juguete y les apunto - ¿Acaso planeas matarnos con un juguetito? –Se burlo

-Esta fue un regalo de mi Tio Reborn – Hablo quitándole el seguro – Y te sorprendería lo que este "juguetito" puede hacer – Disparo dándole en el hombro a quien sujetaba a Hibari logrando que lo soltara y se retorciera del dolor en suelo soltando uno que otro alarido – Este juguetito, esta diseñado para infringir el mayor dolor posible, sin llegar a matar al enemigo, un tanto sádico si me lo preguntas, pero efectivo a final de cuentas – Se bajo del escenario con arma en mano caminando hacia el mayor mientras este retrocedia – Para tu mala suerte ignoraste una verdad universal que nunca debes pasar por alto – Sonrio llegando donde el prefecto revisándolo con la mirada

-¿La cual seria?- Casi choca con la pared y supo que estaba jodido

-No te metas con un Vongola a menos que desees una muy lenta y dolorosa muerte – Sonrio de manera que le causo escalofríos al delincuente juvenil – Ahora ¿Dónde quieres la primera?

-¿La primera? – Pregunto con algo de miedo y ella alzo la ceja con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto tengo que asegurarme de devolverte apropiadamente el favor de atacarme a mi y a mis amigos, y como una persona de buenos modales que soy, siempre me aseguro de devolver el favor tres veces aunque en tu caso – Miro al prefecto semi consiente – Quizas unas diez sean necesarias - por su parte todo lo que pudo hacer Mukuro fue tragar duro y esperar que dios se apiadara de su alma. Hibari quien estaba mas que herido simplemente decidio dejarse llevar por el fuerte deseo de cerrar los ojos que tenia, sabiendo que ya todo estaba bien…

Abrir los ojos nunca le había parecido algo tan cansado como ahora, pero aun asi se obligo a hacerlo, Un destellante y pulcro techo blanco fue lo primero que vio, lo reconocía, el hospital de seguro. Una vez acostumbro su vista a la luz, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada, una cabellera castaña le llamo la atención. Junto a el acostada en su cama estaba la omnívora dormida. Su rostro parecía tan pacifico y tranquilo que no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento como hacia cada vez que la veía tomar una siesta, cada vez que ella creía que el dormia, pero en realidad se mantenía ocupado memorizando sus facciones, sus respiraciones, y a veces los latidos de su corazón. Quizo correr un cabello de su rostro pero noto que su mano estaba siendo apresada por la calida y delicada mano de la menor, quien las sostenia muy cerca de su pecho en una especie de plegaria, como si rezara por su bienestar. Una extraña calidez lo invadio por aquel pensamiento, la ominvora tenia algo especial, en ella, algo único que le hacia sentir extraño y calido…

-Mhmm…Kyoya…-Murmuro entre sueños la menos acomodándose mejor a su lado encajando su cabeza en el cuello ajeno, por un segundo se quedo petrificado, pero luego dejo que sus instintos lo guiaron, haciendo que con su brazo libre rodeara la cintura de la castaña reduciendo mas el especio que les separaba, por ahora se aferraría a esa calidez…

-¡Idiota! –Le grito Tsu una vez que el doctor había llegado despertándolos y sonrojándose por la posición comprometedora en la que había encontrado a los jóvenes

-Ahm señorita no creo que deba hablarse asi –Le interrumpio algo timido el doctor

-Usted no hable, estoy hablando con el carnívoro estúpido aquí presente – Dijo molesta dándole miradas furtivas al carnívoro que se mantenía callado

-Pero…

-Démelo – Pido estirando la mano

-Esto es algo personal, no debería

-DE-ME-LO – Ordeno nuevamente con un tono de voz que hizo estremecer al doctor

-A-Aquí tiene – Le entrego el portapapeles donde estaban los exámenes antes realizados al carnívoro junto con los resultados

-Hematomas, dos costillas rotas, y el brazo dislocado – Reviso mejor los papeles y se los volvió a entregar al doctor – Largo

-De inmediato –Salio huyendo el doctor por la puerta, aquella niña se parecía a un paciente italiano que había tenido y no quería comprobar que tan parecidos eran

-¿Algo que decir a tu favor? –Miro acusativa al azabache

-Te iban a lastimar

-Creo que ya quedo en claro el hecho de que puedo defenderme muy bien sola, gracias

-Te iban a lastimar –Volvio a repetir pero con un tono de voz que la morena identifico como preocupación

-En definitiva esos de Kokuyo la tuvieron fácil, debi haberles roto mas huesos –Murmuro pensando en el chico medio muerto que había dejado en el parque de diversiones abandonado

-Eres una carnívora – Afirmo con voz suave el chico

-Y los carnívoros deben estar juntos –Completo acostándose a su lado sujetándolo del pijama –No vuelvas a asustarme asi o te la hare pagar – Escondio su rostro en su pecho –Cuando te vi con tanta sangre…yo…-Se aferro con mas fuerza a su pijama

-Estoy bien –Levanto su rostro escondido dejándolo a centímetros del suyo –Estamos bien – De manera lenta y pidiendo permiso con la mirada unio sus labios en un beso suave y dulce que ambos se permitieron disfrutar lo mas que pudieron – Mia – susurro sobre sus labios cuando se separaron y ella rio levemente acercándose mas a el rompiendo cualquier distancia que quedara entre sus cuerpos

-Tuya – Dijo para volver a unir sus labios en otro beso un tanto mas demandante que el anterior. Tal parece que un cambio de aires si fue bueno después de todo…

Extra:

Tsuna estaba feliz, su hermana se veía mas contenta de lo usual y últimamente estaba llegando algo tarde, sin mencionar que en la mañana la veía todos los días ser acompañada por un chico de cabello oscuro ¡Su hermanita por fin estaba haciendo amigos!, tal parece que su plan si había funcionado a final de cuentas. Hoy había salido temprano de la universidad y estaba lista para una charla con su hermana sobre su nueva "feliz vida estudiantil", oh tenían tanto de que conversar. Al llegar a su casa noto que estaba vacia, pero luego recordó que a veces su hermana solia encerrarse en su habitación a leer, y pensó en revisar su habitación, tal como esperaba se escuchaban algunos ruidos en que venían de ella, y con total confianza abrió la puerta sin llamar antes

-¡Tsu-chan tengamos una…- Todas sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver la imagen frente a ella. Sobre la cama de su hermana se encontraba sentado contra el respaldo de esta un chico de cabello azabache, y sobre el sentada a horcajadas en sus piernas sin blusa y besando de manera demandante al chico estaba su hermana menor, cabe mencionar que las manos del chico estaban en un lugar un tanto inapropiado debajo de la espalda de la chica. Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco, pero ni se inmutaron por su presencia

-Tsuna-nee, es descortes entrar a una habitación sin pedir permiso – Le dijo su hermana mirándola con molestia

-Hermana Herbívora – Le saludo el carnívoro

-A-Abajo, los dos, A-Ahora – Hablo un tanto nerviosa mientras los dos jóvenes se arreglaban para bajar.

Tsuna estaba frente a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados en el sillón con sus manos entrelazadas, no parecían nerviosos, parecía que lo hacían mas bien por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Bueno…-Rompió el silencio la mayor - ¿Ustedes están saliendo? –Fue lo primero que atino a preguntar y se golpeo mentalmente por lo estupido de la pregunta luego de haberlos encontrado de tal forma

-La carnívora es mia - Hablo con convicción y una mirada seria en sus ojos

-Quiere decir que somos novios – Tradujo mirando a su hermana – Y no se que te sorprende tanto, Kyoya hasta siempre en la casa a final de cuentas

-¿Qué? - Dijo estupefacta

-Sip, Despues de sus patrullas en la tarde, siempre viene a verme en la noche, me atrevería a decir que pasa mas tiempo aquí, que tu y papa

-Bueno, pero…

-Ademas, no veo de que te preocupas, siempre usamos proteccio-

-¡Esta bien! ¡No necesito saberlo! – Grito sonrojada tapándose los oídos –Ya me tengo que ir, asi que… Quedan en casa, fue un gusto conocerte – Estrecho su mano con rapidez y salio por la puerta nerviosa en busca de su novio, ¡Ella quería un amigo no esto! ¡Por dios!

-Es ruidosa – Hablo el carnívoro colocándose de pies mirando a su novia

-Lo se, pero se le agarra cariño – Le respondio colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras este la tomaba en brazos y ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas – Esta vez no olvides cerrar la puerta con llave – Susurro en su oído y el comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la habitación de la chica

-Mhmm- Unio sus labios en un beso subido de tono y se recordó mentalmente siempre cerrar las puertas, no era muy divertido que le interrumpieran en media faena… Pero bueno, ahora que estaba totalmente sano, por lo que ya no tenia que contenerse por el miedo de la castaña de que se hiciera mas daño, se iba a asegurar de tener mas de una oportunidad para volver a "pasar tiempo de calidad con su novia"


End file.
